Erase una vez un lugar llamado Japari Park
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Estas son las anécdotas del diario de un cuidador del Japari Park, en las cuales cuenta el auge y caída de este hermoso lugar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kemono Friends no me pertenece. Este fic solo tiene como objetivo entretener.**_

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Por fin llegue al Japari Park. Quien iba pensar que este proyecto de las naciones unidas iba a funcionar.

Es realmente una reserva muy interesante, todo por preservar las especies animales del planeta. Mi labor como cuidador es mantener a los animales sanos.

Aparte de ser una reserva, también es un zoológico safari donde se pueden ver a los animales en habitad libres. Realmente estoy emocionado por trabajar, aunque ese volcán me da mala espina aunque Mirai diga que ese volcán está muerto. Nunca me gustaron los volcanes.

Mañana me familiarizare con el habitad del desierto y el resto de las instalaciones.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Hoy fue un dia jocoso, ver a Mirai pelearse con la doctora Kako fue lo máximo.

La doctora estaba furiosa por que el serval que adiestro Mirai le robo su almuerzo, el animalito resulto muy listo al esconderse detrás de Mirai.

Mirai parece tener un don para entenderse con los animales, especialmente con ese serval y un caracal que también está adiestrando. Los usa para entretener a los visitantes, son muy mansos y se dejan acariciar. Ojala fuera lo mismo con los animales del desierto.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

La doctora Kako no salido de su laboratorio en un buen tiempo, lo cual es preocupante. Los demás cuidadores y elementos del parque estamos preocupados.

Le pregunte a Mirai que le pasaba a doctora en el almuerzo, ya que esta era la más cercana a esta.

Mirai me conto que la doctora estaba investigando la forma de traer a la vida especies extintas. Algo en plan parque jurásico, pero con especies más recientes. La doctora pese a ser una gran científica era alguien muy testadura consigo misma.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Mirai tiro la puerta del laboratorio y saco a arrastras a la doctora para que tome algo de sol. Aparte de que pidió al conserje que sacase la basura del laboratorio. Saco el pobre hombre como cinco bolsas negras de comida chatarra.

Con razón Mirai estaba muy molesta, la doctora no estaba comiendo sanamente.

Pasando a otras cosas, están planeando construir otra atracción para los turistas, se trata de un laberinto. Me acuerdo que de niño me gustaba ir a la casa de los espejos porque era un laberinto. Como divertí de niño con esas cosas.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Hoy tuve el peor susto de mi vida. El volcán del parque Japari izo erupción. Mirai me juro que ese volcán estaba muerto. Lo peor de todo es que no fue una erupción normal, ese volcán arrojo "algo" en vez de magma.

No sé qué era, pero la mayoría cayo en la selva y sabana.

Sea lo que arrojo aquí volcán parecía algo una especie de estrellas fugases que cayeron alrededor del parque.

Estoy realmente preocupado, esa cosa callo en muchos animales del parque. Tengo miedo que los animales mueran por esta cosa rara.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Los animales afectados del incidente del volcán están siendo atendidos por la doctora Kako, ella será la directora de investigación del parque, pero la mayoría de los cuidadores somos veterinarios muy calificados.

Mirai ha estado al lado de esta, porque el serval y el caracal que ella adiestro fueron alcanzados. Me siento mal por ella. Realmente se encariño con esos gatos. Muchos de los animales del desierto también fueron afectados.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

En estos momentos estoy en un barco que se dirige de vuelta a Japón.

¿La razón? Aparecieron unas criaturas amorfas. Empezaron atacar a los trabajadores del parque.

Esas criaturas son de una apariencia de lo más amorfa, parecen como virus y bacterias de un libro de biología.

Estoy muy preocupado por la doctora Kako y Mirai, ellas se quedaron en el parque mientras el resto del personal a evacuado.

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarles a ellas y al resto de los animales del parque.

Dia XX, mes XX, Año XX.

Han pasado unos tres meses y el problema a sido resuelto por Mirai y de qué manera.

Resulta que la sustancia que arrojo el volcán (llamada sandstar) transforma en seres antropomórficos a los animales que toca. Mirai uso a los animales para desarme de los seres amorfos que aparecieron en el parque.

Estos seres son llamados "cerulean", no hay muchos datos sobre estos, porque Mirai lo mantiene en secreto.

Ahora la acompañan unas dos chicas con orejes raras y colas. Casi me caigo de espalda al enterarme que eran el caracal y el serval que ella entreno.

Mirai me dijo que estas chicas antropomórficas son seres llamados "friends", que son producto del contacto del sandstar con los animales.

Debo decir que muchas de las friends son realmente lindas, especialmente la serval de Mirai, a la cual llama Serval. No muy original, pero algunas friends se eligen sus propios nombres.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Hemos restaurado el parque y las friends son una de las atracciones del parque Japari. Fue unos meses duros, pero valió totalmente la pena.

Sabía que Mirai era lista, pero no me imagine a que nivel, paso a ser la guía en jefe del parque. Hemos recibido muchos visitantes y las freinds son el atractivo principal.

Algunas dan problemas, pero nos hemos adaptado a sus necesidades.

Algo que llama la atención son sus capacidades sobre humanas, no perdieron ninguna de sus habilidades animales estas. Son muy amigables estas chicas con rasgos animales.

Debo confesar que me he enamorado de estas chicas, son tan fascinantes. Aprenden rápido y son muy inteligentes.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Se suscitó un problema en el parque con una friend y un visitante.

A Tigre, una de las friends más amistosas. Intentaron abusar sexualmente de ella y dejo en claro el "intentaron", pues esta dejo al infeliz tipo medio muerto.

El incidente según esta fue cuando ella se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse. El tipo la ataco para abusar de ella, pero no conto que esta tuviera una gran fuerza.

Tigre estaba molesta, demasiado, a todos los visitantes se les deja claro que ir a las residencias de las friends esta estrictamente prohibido. El asunto no paso a mayores.

Este incidente me preocupa, eh investigado en internet y he descubierto que hay personas que quieren mantener relaciones con una friend. Esto me preocupa, ya que no sabemos que pueda pasar mas adelante.

Aunque me llamaría hipócrita al no ser honesto de que yo también quiero acostarme con una friend, pero yo quiero enamorar a una, no violarla. En fin espero que no haya más incidentes. Ya que normalmente vienen familias a visitar el parque.

 **Notas de Paradoja.**

Hola a todo mundo. Este fic se me ocurrió luego de ver varias teorías de kemono friends.

A decir verdad este fic está basado en el lore de la franquicia, ya que hay un juego, un manga y el anime. Por lo que esta es un fic precuela de la franquicia.

Por lo que esto es lo que esta es mi visión de lo que pudo haber pasado en el lapso de tiempo entre el juego, el manga y anime de kemono friend. Ya que primero fue el juego, luego el manga y por último el anime en la línea de tiempo.

No uso fechas y marco estas con XX, pera mantener el misterio.

Espero que les guste este fic, porque no hay muchos de estos en esta página en español.

Lo continuare cuando tenga tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX

Ahora que lo pienso de donde salió exactamente la friends el sandstar debe ser un recurso muy valioso al ser capaz de crear seres como las friends. Pero hay algo que no me deja en paz y es la razón por la que cerro el parque en el pasado.

Los ceruleans.

Estas criaturas amorfas son seguro creadas por el sandstar también. ¿Pero como se formaron en primer lugar los cerulians?

Si las friends son creadas por el contacto de esta sustancia en los animales. ¿Qué pasa si entra en contacto con otras cosas?

Tal vez nunca lo sepa, Mirai es muy hermética al respecto. La única que saben aparte de ella es la doctora Kako y las propias friends. Aunque estas últimas juraron a Mirai jamás soltar secreto de los ceruleans.

Creo que nunca lo sabré, pero parece más que obvio que las friends parecen más un experimento sacado del libro de "La isla del doctor Moreau". Aunque no veo que las estén medicando para mantenerlas tranquilas. Sere un médico veterinario que esta más al pendiente del habitad del desierto, pero no se si las friends sean medicadas constantemente.

Yo lidio con dos friends que viven en el desierto. Fenec y Sandy, una zorro fenec y una gato de las arenas respectivamente.

Estas chicas cuando no están atendiendo turistas me echan una mano en mi labor de cuidador de los animales de mi sección. Son de mucha ayuda las dos.

Fenec se hace llamar como su especie y parece estar bien con eso, pero Sandy no. Ella decidió su nombre porque decirle gato de las arenas no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Aunque tengo curiosidad por estas, la lealtad a Mirai es tan grande que se enojaron por insistir en preguntarles de sus orígenes, así que decidí dejarlo por la paz.

Incluso la propia Mirai que se supone que es amiga mía no me quiere decir nada en lo absoluto, me responde que es un secreto del parque y que empleados no autorizados por la doctora Kako, ya que la investigación sobre las friends es suya y no debe hacerse pública.

Sabemos que el sandstar es un recurso importante de la isla y es usado para creación de nuevas friends.

Ahora que lo pienso no he sabido nada de la doctora Kako.

Le preguntare a Mirai por la doctora Kako y su padadero. Al fin de cuentas son amigas muy cercanas.

Día XX, mes XX, año XX.

Le pregunte a Mirai por la doctora Kako hoy. Ella me dijo que ella estaba en coma y que lleva hospitalizada desde aquel incidente de los cerulians. Mirai parecía triste cuando me lo informo. No es fácil saber que tu amiga más cercana esta postrada en una cama durmiendo sin saber cuándo vaya a despertar.

Día XX, mes XX, año XX.

Sandy el dia hoy tuvo un problema con los trabajadores de la obra del laberinto. Pues ella construyo una madriguera cerca de esta.

A ella no le gusta vivir en la zona residencial de las demás friends de su habitad como Fenec, la cual vive en su casa con las comodidades básicas. Pese a tener una casa para ella, Sandy solo la usa para asearse y cambiarse, esta prefiere vivir en la madriguera que cabo esta.

Algo que me impresiona es lo grande que es. Me sorprende que esta la haya cavado en una sola noche.

Quise hacerla entrar en razón junto con Fenec, pero Sandy es algo testaruda.

Mirai apareció e hizo entrar en razón a Sandy. La forma en que le llamo la atención a la gatita me recordó a cuando mi mama me reprendía cuando hacia una travesura.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

El otro día me dirigí a la biblioteca del parque para refrescar algunos conocimientos sobre mi profesión.

El encargado del lugar, el profesor Mamoru, un viejo zoólogo retirado que trabaja como el bibliotecario de esta me entrego los libros que le pedí. Me dijo que llegarían libros nuevos sobre el tema en una semana.

Lo que más me llamo la atención fue ver a una friend voladora ayudándole. Creo que era un autillo carablanca, su nombre era Shiori.

Comparada con la otra autillo carablanca que vive en la sabana, esta es más pequeña, puesto que es una niña y no un adulta como la otra.

El profesor Mamoru me conto que el encontró un nido de autillos carablanca que fue atacado por un depredador en la sabana, como solo encontró a un polluelo vivo y sin esperanzas para vivir. Mirai le administro Sandstar para salvar al autillo y así creando esta friend. El profesor se hace cargo de esta y la trata como si fuese su propia sangre.

Shiori llama al profesor abuelo, este realmente esta encariñado con la niña. El profesor me comento que le esta enseñando todo lo que sabe a la pequeña.

Se le ve muy feliz al profesor con Shiori. Este mando hacer una cocina de leña a las afueras de la biblioteca y un comedor al aire libre. Pues el acertijo laberinto para los visitante deja muy cansados a estos y recibirlos con una comida de recompensa es lo mínimo.

El profesor dice que le está enseñando a cocinar a Shiori, pero esta le teme a el fuego, pero cree que es cuestión de que se acostumbre para que sea una buena cocinera.

Día XX, mes XX, año XX.

Hace días se ha suscitado un problema con Rika, la perro salvaje africana. Esta está empezando a marcar territorio o lo que es lo mismo orinarse en cualquier lado. No sé qué se traía esta hasta que Grey Wolf le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Nos enteramos que Rika marco territorio en los lugares frecuentaba la lupina, eso era claramente un desafío a la loba. Grey Wolf es conocida por ser una friend muy educada y tranquila. Pero parece que entre estas hay un problema muy severo.

Lo peor es que las dos viven en la zona residencial y lo peor es que son vecinas ambas. Las cosas hiban subir de nivel hasta que apareció Satoshi, el cuidador de ambas chicas, el cual se calmaron ante su presencia.

No supe cuál era el pleito entre ambas canidas, solo espero que Satoshi le dé una solución.

Día XX, mes XX, año XX.

Parece que hay mas problemas con las friends y los visitantes.

Hay muchos niños pequeños que les jalan la cola algunas, claro que estas se molestan, pero es algo que se les pide, no agredir a las friends.

Otro problema que sucede muy a menudo es el que no falta el pervertido que le falte el respeto a una friend, por alguna extraña razón Misae, la friend pico zapato a recibido muchos manoseos por parte de algunos hombres. Algo que no le gusto Mariko, la friend leona.

Sé que ambas son muy amigas y Mariko no le gusta que molesten a Misae. La pico zapato tiene un cuerpo de tentación a pesar de esa mirada de pocos amigos.

Hay que recordarles a los visitantes que si quieren acercarse a las friends, eviten esa clase de tocamientos. Mariko la leona es una friend popular entre los niños y el que se gane una reputación de feroz puede ser malo.

Día XX, Mes XX, año XX.

Otra vez están desapareciendo los manjus rellenos de carne. Las friends de especies carnívoras están enojándose porque se están desapareciendo uno de sus bocadillos favoritos. Aun no descubrimos quien es, pero debe ser una friend indisciplinada.

No quisiera estar en sus zapatos cuando Mirai le eche bronca.

Dia XX, mes XX, año XX.

Me sorprende el nivel de inteligencia de algunas friends. Algunas han llegado al grado de laborar de forma eficiente en el parque, como Reindeer, la reno, la cual es rescatista en la zona montañosa.

Otras friends son hábiles cocineras, recepcionistas, algunas aprendieron enfermería.

Incluso la friend Armiño es la más sorprendente de todas, es tan inteligente que va hacer una prueba el próximo año para entrar a la universidad de Tokio.

Otra prueba de ello es la propia Fenec, la cual es muy hábil memorizando cosas y aprendiendo fácilmente el uso de diferentes cosas. Vi hace poco que ella sola aprendió usar programas de oficina viendo tutoriales en internet. De hecho me sorprende que sepa usar una computadora ella sola.

En fin aún no se encuentra al ladrón de manjus. Espero que esto se solucione pronto.

 **Notas de Paradoja**

Aquí de nuevo con este fic.

Déjenme decirles que algunos de los nombres que use para las friends, son de las seiyus o actrices de voz de la serie de anime.

Esto lo ize a modo de homenaje para estas.

Otra cosa que se an de estar preguntando es quien es la doctora Kako.

Kako era la directora adjunta del instituto de investigación animal de Japari Park, donde se realizaban investigaciones sobre animales extintos, entre otros.

En si ella es la mentora y amiga de Mirai, la creadora de los lucky beast y demás tecnología que se ha visto en el anime de Kemono Friends.

Ella aparece en el videojuego, así que si quieren saber más de ella y el trasfondo de Kemono Friends mejor investiguen las wikis y sitios oficiales para saber más de este personaje que es muy importante en el lore de la franquicia.


End file.
